warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenixfeather
Phoenixfeather 'is a small, beautiful, fluffy, fire-ginger she-cat with dark, intense, yet calm, shining emerald green eyes like the trees of the forest. Phoenixfeather is part of the 2nd Generation Prophecy. Her powers, as stated below, are that she's a fierce fighter like Lionblaze, and her wounds heal quickly on their own. She also has seen some of Tigerstar's moves, so she is able to predict his movements a little. She is roleplayed by Phoenix. History Phoenixkit was born to Ember, a ginger rogue tom, and Starling, a former DragonClan warrior (ginger she-cat with white muzzle and paws, ginger wings), her siblings Sasha (pale brown she-cat with green eyes), Tanika (dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and Thomas (gray tom with white paws, white muzzle and white tipped-tail). She was given the name Phoenixkit because her mother forsaw one day Phoenixkit would help save a Clan fighting against darkness. Quote the she-cat: "Our Phoenix will burn bright with her Clan to save it from darkness." About six months later, Phoenixkit was Phoenixfeather, her parents dead from a combination of sickness and lack of prey. She gave herself the name Phoenixfeather, even though she wasn't a real warrior, much less an apprentice. She roamed for about 4 moons, until she came upon a DawnClan patrol and asked to be taken to the Clan. She was made a warrior and fell in love with the handsome Smokemist. Her siblings are still alive. Thomas and Sasha went to become kittypets, though only Thomas remains one. Sasha has had little luck with Twolegs, if you can probably guess. Thomas has lived a long life with his Twoleg owner, and is still alive. Tanika is a loner, traveling by herself, though she still is alive. She is most likely traveling around a Twolegplace or forest. Phoenixfeather helped out her Clan in the battle against Team Dark. After hearing about Scar, she wanted to go out and kill him because of his cruelty, but eventually wants to fight the Dark Forest as well. She became friends with Hikari, a loner from the Organization, though Phoenixfeather would like to see more of the Organization. As the battle ends, Phoenixfeather reflects, and wondered if Tigerstar controlled Scar. Phoenixfeather meets Snowheart and Lightningheart, TimeClan cats from the future, and wonders who they are. She becomes mentor to Faolanpaw. She and the other prophecy cats become Star Cats, but Lightningheart is suddenly outraged at her fate. Lightningheart eventually calms down and rejoins the party. In the battle against Darkfire, Phoenixfeather kills Nightmareheart. When Darkfire absorbs Ironstar's spirit, she becomes enraged and flings herself onto him, only to be dragged off by Hikari. As Faolanwolf and Lavenderheart fuse into Starlitdawn, Phoenixfeather promises she'll stand by the cat, though she will not become part of her. However, she caves in and gives her energy to Starlitdawn and collapses. She is on the verge of death, though her parents do not want her to join StarClan just yet. At the end of the battle, she sees Starlitdawn kill Darkfire. She brings cobwebs over to Smokemist, and delivers herbs to Faolanwolf. She soon expects kits, and when she learns Lavenderheart is expecting Ironstar's kits, she decides to take them in once they're born. Not long after, she gives birth to Amberkit and Dovekit, and is given Applekit and Stormkit from Lavenderheart's litter. She soon scents wolves and sends one of her illusions to get Riku, Zoey and Hikari. Later on, she and the rest of the prophecy cats turn into wolves to save DuskClan. Eventually, Ironstar dies, and she and her friends and kits journey to the mountains to save the Clans. In StarClan, though she does not know, her sisters Bellkit and Crystalkit are born to Starling and Ember. Eventually, she, Lavenderheart, Lightningheart, Snowheart and the Snowteller defeat the mysterious foe. However, soon after, Ember and Starling bring Crystalkit and Bellkit to Phoenixfeather, then Paradoxheart, Tauntpaw, Silvernight and Earthstorm try to bring Vizorheart to their side, but fail. After a long series events, including Shira's enemies getting killed, she is kidnapped by Nightmareheart and is forced to mate with him (though the scene is not shown). Relationships Smokemist: Phoenixfeather and Smokemist have gotten along since they first met. They are very close mates, but how he'll react to her taking in Lavenderheart's kits is a mystery. Hikari: Strangely, they seem to get along. Hikari finds a little solace in Phoenixfeather's lighthearted attitude at times. The two are close friends. Frostwhisker: Phoenixfeather grieves when she dies, mainly because her kits won't remember their first mother. Tigerstar: At first, Tigerstar wants to train Phoenixfeather, but when she becomes a Star Cat...only StarClan knows how he reacted. Faolanwolf: Like his sister, Lavenderheart, they are like the siblings Phoenixfeather wished for. She once harbored a crush on him, but soon lost it when she gave birth to Smokemist's kits. Lavenderheart: Like her brother, Faolanwolf, they are like the siblings Phoenixfeather wished for. She took in Lavenderheart's kits for her, and thinks of her like a sister. Katnissrose: Phoenixfeather admires Katnissrose for taking her warrior name in memory of her sister. Nightmareheart: Phoenixfeather hates the tom. Plain and simple. Personality Phoenixfeather is kind, sometimes fiery, and in battle, downright dangerous. When a queen dies, Phoenixfeather grieves because she is reminded of losing her parents at a young age. Because of this, Phoenixfeather will fight to the end for her Clan. Her Powers Phoenixfeather is a fierce fighter, and she can heal quickly without a medicine cat's help. Because of that, she may be regarded as strange within her Clan. She is also wise, though she tends to be reckless and hasty at times. As a Star Cat, these are only a few of Phoenixfeather's powers: *Glorious Dawn: She can create a temporary dawn to reveal her enemies if they're hiding. *Inferno Blazer: Creates fires that will harm her enemies. *Phoenix Form: Transform into a phoenix, but this drains her energy quickly *Disappearence: Becomes invisible to all but the greatest tracker *Benitaka (Japanese for Red Eagle): She calls out "Fly, Benitaka!" and her claws become bright red and can burn an opponent. *Clan Inheritance: Uses one of the five original Clans' abilities (SkyClan's leap, WindClan's speed) *Siren's Call: Yowls loud enough for any cat to hear. *Phoenixian Wings: Wings of fire sprout at her side for a limited time. *StarClan's Forgiveness: If a cat is truly sorry they commited a crime (like training with the Dark Forest), Phoenixfeather apologizes as an emissary of StarClan. *Illusion Creator: Creates illusions that confuse the enemy. Family ﻿'Mother: Starling - Dead (StarClan member) Father: Ember - Dead (StarClan member) Sisters: Sasha - Alive Tanika (Duskclaw) - Alive Bellkit - Alive Crystalkit - Alive Brother: Thomas - Alive Mate: Smokemist - Alive. Daughters: Dovedawn - Alive Ambershine - Alive Applefeather - Alive. Adopted in secret. Stormbender - Alive. Adopted in secret. Shira - Alive Silivia - Alive Quotes Starling: "I see it now...our Phoenix will burn bright with her Clan to save it from darkness." (Starling reading the prophecy from StarClan) "I will take the name Phoenixfeather in honor of you both. I promise I will burn bright with my Clan, no matter what happens." (Phoenixkit taking the name Phoenixfeather in front of her parents' graves) Phoenixfeather: "Oh, StarClan, no." Pollenfox: "Her kits are only going to know her when someone tells her. Will you tell them when that time comes?" Pollenfox to Phoenixfeather about Frostwhisker's kits, DawnClan RPG Phoenixfeather: "Don't leave me." Smokemist: "I won't. Not for a long time." Smokemist to Phoenixfeather, DawnClan RPG Nightmareheart: "You're soft!" Phoenixfeather: "I may be soft, but at least I'm not a trickster!" Nightmareheart and Phoenixfeather, Prophecy Roleplay. "Tigerstar, you're the most diabolical, cruel, crow-food eating, fox-hearted, despicable warrior to have ever walked the forest when you were alive, and you're the same even now. Let's see how you react at death again!" Phoenixfeather on Tigerstar's death, Prophecy RPG. Trivia *Phoenixfeather would like to be leader, but she's willing to wait until she's appointed deputy and has an apprentice. *She was given a Clan name because her mother forsaw that only Phoenixfeather would become a Clan cat. Her siblings would either be kittypets or loners. *Unless, after her initial litter, she has more kits, it is unlikely they will inherit DragonClan wings. False: Ambershine has gotten DragonClan wings. *She is descended from Firestar, though from who isn't known *She loves Applekit and Stormkit and has vowed not to act different to them. *Her Distortion World self, Lost Phoenixfeather, is who Phoenixfeather is not: afraid, lost, alone and timid. *She is confirmed to have been forced to mate with Nightmareheart and will give birth to his kits. Wallpaper Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Half-Clan Category:Loner Category:Cats Category:Kit Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Star Cat Category:Queen Category:Clan Cats Category:Kits Category:Cats of DragonClan Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans